


Rejection or anticipation?

by JustLyra



Series: The kinky adventures of Bambi & Jorge [3]
Category: MotoGP RPF, Motorcycling RPF
Genre: Coming In Pants, D/s, Forced Masturbation, M/M, Public Humiliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-03
Updated: 2015-10-03
Packaged: 2018-04-24 15:56:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4925845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustLyra/pseuds/JustLyra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Another one from these two as they won't leave me alone...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rejection or anticipation?

Ripping open his jeans, Jorge pushed his hand inside his boxers, his cock already hard and leaking, the look on Alex's face when he'd laughed, almost cruelly, and sent him away making his balls ache in neediness. Pulling his cock out, his hand already moving, pumping himself in the way he liked, growling as he came over his fingers, already plotting his next move.

*

"Well well, look who it is..." Leaning over Alex's shoulder, the younger man sat on a chair outside his motorhome, watching his practise session over again on his iPad, Jorge put his hand on the younger man's shoulder as he moved, "Stay where you are... So, you wanted something last night?

Eyes darting about, before remembering Jorge had as much, if not more, to lose than him, Alex cringed, his face reddening, his cock hardening at the simple touch on his shoulder and Jorge's low voice, "It doesn't matter."

"Oh, but it does," Jorge cackled, pretending to watch the screen in case anyone passed, making the scene look entirely normal, "I want to know what you wanted..."

"You know..."

"Maybe... Maybe not..." Leaning in closer, the hairs on the back of Alex's neck standing up at the heat of his breath washing over his skin, Jorge dug his fingers into his shoulder, his voice still quiet, but the tone firmer, darker, "Tell me _exactly_ what you wanted..."

Wriggling in his chair, his cock hardening in the confines of his jeans, Alex swallowed hard, Jorge's fingers starting to dig in painfully, "I wanted... I want..."

"Tell me. Now..."

"I wanted you to fuck me," His voice barely a whisper, Alex dropped his chin onto his chest, his face crimson despite feeling like every drop of blood in his body wash rushing to his groin, making him squirm in his chair, " _Please_..."

"How hard are you?"

"Jorge!" Trying to get up Alex whimpered at the pain in his shoulder, Jorge's fingers feeling like they were trying to pierce his skin, stilling him, reminding him of his place, something clicking into place for him, the need to be good overwhelming him, "Please..."

"Answer the question," Keeping a close eye on the people moving around near them, making sure no-one was close enough to get any idea what was going on, Jorge dropped his voice to an authoritative hiss, "Answer me **now**."

"Very..." His voice catching in his throat, Alex stuttered, his cock feeling trapped, denim suddenly feeling as strong as steel, "I need..."

"Then do it..." Clamping his hand down as Alex tried to move, Jorge laughed softly, "Here..."

"I can't," Alex spluttered, looking around them, too many people to even consider it, despite the feeling of desperation in the pit of his stomach, " _Jorge_..."

"Here's the deal..." Jorge leant closer again, waiting until there was no-one in sight to bite Alex's earlobe, smirking at the yelp, now close enough to see the whiteness of the younger man's knuckles as he clung to his iPad and to feel the tremble through his body, "If you come here, now, then after the race you can come to my house and I will play with you in all of the ways that you wrote on that card..."

"Oh fuck..."

"I'll bend you over and lick you open... Stretch you until you are soft and wide, able to take anything I give you," His eyes continually moving, keeping them safe, Jorge shushed Alex's soft whimper, "Silently... Then I'll fuck you until you come... Then again... Pushing your limits until you come dry..."

" _Please_..." Alex took one hand from his iPad, pressing it down on his cock, thrusting against his hand, the friction taking him closer.

"If you don't come quick enough then when you come to my house I'm going to tie you up and I'm going to whip you until you can't take it anymore, and then I'm going to give you another five..."

"Jorge..." The thought of the pain taking the edge of the orgasm that had be _so_ close, Alex whimpered again, the sound catching in his throat as he got to that point, the point where his balls clenched almost painfully, the last moment before everything became soft, gentle and the rolling wash of orgasm drifted over him, "Oh god..."

"Good boy..." Jorge leant in, his hand going to Alex's crotch, making the younger man yelp and squirm as he pressed, roughly, on his deflating cock, spreading the sticky, cooling, mess around under his boxers, "You really are a beautiful little slut."

"Please," Breathless, Jorge's too much on his sensitive spot, Alex wriggled, relieved when Jorge stopped, took the hand away, "Fuck..."

"When is your next day off?"

"Monday..."

"What are you doing after the race?"

"Flying back to Barcelona with Marc."

"Then?"

"No plans."

"Make up some," Jorge stood straight, hands in his pockets, fingertips close to his cock, Alex's actions making him hard again, "I'll text you a meeting point, I'll pick you up."

"Ok."

"Alex?"

Looking up, his sinful eyes still hooded as he tried to get his breathing back to normal, Alex queried, "Yeah?"

"Only be at the meeting point if you want to take it, all of it... I don't want to play games. I want more of what we had at the club."

"I want that..." Alex fixed Jorge with a look, his eyes telling the entire story, "I _really_ want that..."

"Good," Nodding, Jorge walked away, leaving Alex with a final instruction, no changing or showering before bed, the image of the younger man sticky and dirty as he met his team, and his brother, his wank fodder for the night.


End file.
